From The Blood
by Izzy Black
Summary: TRADUCCION!Harry y Draco tienen un secreto; ¿Cómo se lo dirán al resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts'De nuestra sangre, Harry, de nuestra sangre'.


**From the ****Blood**

by MysticalSoul

**Rating**: Pg-13.  
**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling.

Traductora: Izzy Black

Betas: LadyVodie, Sirem

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Claro que confío en ti._

Si te corto, ¿me odiarás?

_No, claro que no. ¿Por qué debería?_

Porque te cortaré. Tu sangre correrá sobre mis manos, y tus lágrimas caerán. ¿Estás seguro que no tienes miedo al dolor?

_No, no te voy a odiar. __No otra vez. Además…_

Venga.

_El dolor no durará. Lo curarás. Besarás el corte. Te conozco._

Ya veo. Si uso una hoja plateada, y la deslizo hacia tu brazo… y si la sangre gotea al suelo, y no muestro ningún remordimiento mientras lloriqueas…

_Confío en ti._

Muy bien pues.

DHDHDHDH

Ellos se maravillan, lo sabes.

A la mañana, veo como Dumbledore y la vieja vaca de McGonagall examinan las marcas rojas que hay la pared del Gran Comedor, y como el resto de los ojos del personal lo ven desde la Mesa Alta. Ahora no se atreven a preguntar qué ha pasado. Lo harán luego cuando estén rodeados por la tranquilidad que les proporciona la el despacho de Dumbledore.

Los dibujos son de un rojo vivo. Tan rojo que, definitivamente, sólo podría ser sangre. Puedo ver de la manera que gotea pared abajo, y sé, aunque no lo mire, que la sangre seca esta envasada al otro lado de la sala. Es el lado de Gryffindor, y el mural es grande y brillante.

Los Hufflepuffs no miran. Están demasiado asustados, y no quieren considerar la locura que hay en ese acto. Sus cabezas están inclinadas hacia sus platos, y aquellos que, desafortunadamente, vieron la pared, miran hacia otro lugar.

El ojo de los Ravenclaws es curioso. Quieren buscar hasta la raíz de la historia. Quieren descubrir quién lo ha hecho, con qué y cuál era su propósito. No dudo que lo conseguirán.

Los Slytherins lo miran con desprecio. No están de acuerdo. Quieren encontrar el culpable, el maldito loco responsable de eso, miran a todos fijamente. Con los ojos llenos de odio, y hablando sobre qué harán al creador en voz baja a mi alrededor.

Los Gryffindors lo miran iracundos. Piensan que es estúpido y está mal, y no lo tendrían que haber dibujado. Está el símbolo de su casa, representado con otro símbolo que, claramente, no aprueban.

Realmente nunca me di cuenta de lo grande que era. Los dibujos se ven magnificentes postrados aún desde el otro lado de la sala. El león está dibujado con perfección, y la serpiente está enrollada a su alrededor, contrapesando su cabeza, y a punto para golpear. Nadie aprueba el dibujo.

Dejo de mirar la pintura. Parece como si el artista hubiera estado mucho tiempo pintándolo. Sé que será difícil de quitar; la sangre en la antigua y fría madera de las paredes de los castillos no es fácil de limpiar.

Irónico, pienso, ¿no? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Un león? ¿Juntos?

_Es bonito_, dice el león.

_Lo sé_, responde la serpiente.

DHDHDHDH

Llevas puesta una camisa de manga larga, veo.

_No quiero que nadie lo vea._

¿Estás avergonzado?

_No, ¡claro que no! __Por qué tendría…_

Te lo cubriste, por qué sino.

…_Me lo cubrí porque me cortaste muy profundo._

¿Y por que estás avergonzado?

_No estoy avergonzado._

Bien pues.

DHDHDHDH

Hace frío, y tú no estás aquí. Pero espero, como siempre, porque sé que vendrás cuando sea oscuro y, cuando vengas, yo no te veré. Eres invisible, a veces, lo ves.

Preparo los materiales. El pincel destella bajo la luz de la candela, y lo cojo y estudio. Ahora está limpio, no hay traza de ningún rojo oscuro vibrante ni ningún otro color.

Todo lo que necesitas hacer es venir, y haremos la pintura. Mezclaremos los colores, y lloraremos por su belleza. ¿Y cuándo lo pinto? Será para nosotros. Nuestra base será diferente esta vez, más pequeña, y habrá más peligro de que pintemos nuestra obra de arte.

Te siento llegar. Tú, sin sorprenderme, sin hacer ruido con los pies. Te esperaba, y siento tus labios en mi cuello un minuto después. Tu lengua en mi cuello mientras miro la vela, y cierro mis ojos y bajo el cuchillo que es como una diapositiva en tus brazos que están alrededor de mi cuello.

_Estoy listo_ dices

_¿Seguro?_ Respondo. Tú muerdes mi cuello, y sé mi respuesta.

_Siempre_.

DHDHDHDH

"¿Lo oíste?"

"Seah, Snape nos lo dijo esta mañana. Piensa que es un Gryffindor."

"Claro que es un Gryffindor. Ningún Slytherin puede ser tan estúpido para pintar _esas cosas_ en el pasillo de encantamientos."

"Da asco. Demonios, mira lo que usó. Usó _sangre_ para pintarlo."

Escucho como hablan. Hablan en susurros, con discretos tonos de voz, y pretendiendo leer los apuntes de encantamientos que Flitwick nos dejó hoy.

"¿Realmente piensas que fue un Gryffindor?"

"¡Pudo haberlo hecho! Pudo haber sido el chico Thomas, siempre dibuja esos leones en los partidos de Quidditch de Gryffindor."

"O pudo haber sido una niña de tercero. Dibuja serpientes muy bonitas, ¡la vi dibujarlas!"

"¡Pudieron ser los dos! ¡Colaborando!"

"Shhh, baja la voz. Aunque haciendo eso, obviamente nos están intentando demostrar algo."

Eso es todo lo que necesito oír. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

DHDHDHDH

Llevas otra camisa de manga larga hoy.

_Porqu__e…_

¿Por qué tienes vergüenza?

_¡No tengo vergüenza! Para de decir__…_

Pero tienes. Lo puedo ver cuando me miras. Lo veo cuando hablas con tus amigos sobre las pinturas que tú sabes. Yo no llevo camisa de manga larga, Gryffindor mío.

_Eso es porque nadie sospecha de ti. No son lo bastante valientes para_ _preguntar sobre esos cortes en tu brazo._

Es verdad. Pero ellos pronto preguntarán, y cuando lo hagan les diré lo que sé.

_¿Lo que sabes?_

Sé qué es lo que te propones. Pronto, un día, serán bastante inteligentes y sabrán que fuimos nosotros. Lo descifrarán. Dales un poco de crédito.

_¿Puedo ver tu brazo?_

Claro.

_Tu corte es más profundo que el mío__. ¿Eso… eso te duele?_

Claro. Es más profundo que el tuyo porque tú me dijiste que confiabas en mí. Si te corto más hondo, te haría llorar. Si te corto poco, no será bastante.

_Oh. No lloraré, lo sabes._

Tú quieres. Tú sabes que quieres. Pero…

_Quiero que me cortes más hondo._

¿Por qué?

_Para demostrarte que no me avergüenza._

¿Importará? Son las doce de la noche, y nadie, a parte de mí, lo verá. En la mañana, tú llevarás aquel suéter encima de tu camisa manga larga, y esperarás que tus amigos no la encuentren. ¿Qué fin hay para hacer el mural, si no puedes mostrar tus materiales al cliente?

_Yo…_

¿Cuál es su utilidad?

DHDHDHDH

No estés avergonzado. Yo no lo estoy, tú no deberías estarlo. Si no hay nadie más, yo estoy aquí; tú sabrás que estoy aquí. Siempre aquí.

_Lo sé…_

Siempre. Lo prometo.

_Gracias._

DHDHDHDH

De nada. Ahora, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo esta noche.

Tu piel es suave, ¿lo sabes? Tu risa se entrecorta cuando te beso tu ombligo, y me haces una sonrisa rápida cuando me apoyo en tu cadera.

La habitación huele a sexo, y lujuria, y pasión. Compartimos un íntimo vistazo y te vuelvo a besar el ombligo, y vueles a reír. Es un ciclo que nunca termina.

¿Te conté alguna vez cómo obtuve mi primer juego de pinturas? Mi madre me lo compró cuando tenía cinco años. Iba con diez pinceles mágicos, doce pinturas, y cinco grandes bases.

La primera cosa que pinté fue una flor. Lo recuerdo, porque mi madre me elogió por eso. Fue todo lo que pude pintar, porque era todo lo que sabía dibujar. Así de simple.

Me cuentas que a tu primo le regalaron un juego de pintura el día de su séptimo aniversario. Con no tantos pinceles, ni pinturas, o bases, pero un juego. Me dices que lo dejó tan pronto tuvo un coche de control remoto, que fue el día siguiente que recibió las pinturas. También me contaste algo sobre la pintura, y algo de papel, pintabas varios círculos con tus dedos.

Te cuento que dibujé una serpiente. Era la más grande, enorme; verde y negra, y su lengua roja salía de su boca.

Me dices que nunca has sido bueno en arte.

Te pregunto quién te lo dijo. Estoy en desacuerdo con lo que dices. Dibujas felinos muy bien.

Me dices que tu tío te encontró alguna pintura. Y te dijo que tus dibujos no eran buenos, y que tu primo – ¿Dudley, es su nombre? No importa – podía hacerlo mejor.

No estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Te cuento que mi padre encontró mi juego de pintura. Lo lanzó, y dijo que eso era para niños. Pero no sabía que yo guardé el dibujo. Nunca fui bueno en arte, pero eso era divertido, y era mejor que escuchar una niña idiota hablándome sobre sus muñecas.

Me retiras el pelo de mi cara, y te beso por última vez el ombligo. No te ríes esta vez, y me abrazas, y me besas.

Me preguntas si mañana pintaremos. Te contesto que sí, porque puedo ver que estás cansado. Seguramente te duele el brazo, porque la última noche lloraste cuando te corté un poco más hondo. Yo siempre beso tus lágrimas, y te sostengo.

Mañana pintaremos. Y lo haremos más magníficamente que los otros.

DHDHDHDH

_Hiciste un buen trabajo en los patrones…_

No tan bueno como tú lo hiciste en la melena, mi Gryffindor.

_¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación esta noche?_

¿Hay algo que está mal?

_No, es…_

¿Si?

_No es nada. S__ólo te añoro. Mucho._

Bien si quieres, claro que puedes.

_Gracias…_

¿Dime qué esta mal?

_Es… no es nada._

Lo veo en tus ojos, imbécil. Hay algo esta mal. ¿Qué es?

_Nada._

Dímelo.

_¡Para de preguntar!_

Pues para de mentir.

_No miento. Bien, no importa; puedo dormir en mi cama…_

No, no, yo… yo sólo preguntaba. ¿OK? Estaba preocupado. ¿Vale?

_No es nada… ¿vale?_

Claro… ahora sígueme.

DHDHDHDH

Escuché a tus amigos hablando fuera de la clase de Pociones. Hablaban sobre las últimas pintadas. Más grandes que las anteriores y, esta vez, más detalladas.

Esta vez, los pintores pintaron el león y la serpiente a la entrada del Gran Comedor. La cabeza del león es más grande, la melena es más preciosa. La serpiente está enroscada en su cabeza confortablemente, y sus escamas son impresionantes.

Oí que tus amigos dijeron -o más bien, la chica de tu inseparable trío- que era una bonita forma de arte. Tu amigo pelirrojo dijo que era una mierda, pero sabemos que alguien como él nunca _podrá_ apreciar este tipo de arte. Eh, no me mires así, sólo estaba haciendo hipótesis.

Mis compañeros también lo comentan. Uno de ellos dice que las escamas de la serpiente son bonitas. Otro, por alguna causa extraña y misteriosa de magos que _aprecian_ el arte, dicen que es diferente. Otros, no dicen nada, y miran la pintura.

_Se est__á haciendo_, sisea rápidamente la serpiente.

_S__ólo porque lo hacemos juntos_, ruge el león en respuesta.

DHDHDHDH

_Ellos lo saben._

¿Saben el qué?

_Saben que hay parte de mi sangre en la pared._

Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte. ¿Que te dijeron?

_Aún nada, pero__ Hermione miró muy fijamente mi corte._

Veo que no llevas tu jersey hoy. Eso muestra tu figura perf…

_Por favor, no estoy de humor para bromear con eso._

Bien. Ven aquí.

_Gracias_

No hay de qué. Pon tus pies sobre las cubiertas y te cogeré.

_Eh __¿Draco?_

Sí,¿Harry?

_Si ella pregunta… __¿Qué tengo que decir?_

Depende. ¿Qué le quieres decir? Le puedes decir la verdad, y sí hay parte de tu sangre en la pared, y tu sangre le dio gracia a la pared después de las pintadas. O… le puedes mentir, y decirle que solo… te cortas…

_¿__Y si pregunta quién lo pintó?_

Depende también. Los pintamos. Al poderoso león y la astuta serpiente. Nosotros, por eso usamos nuestra sangre…

_Bien… só__lo… quería saber qué hubieras dicho tú._

Todo irá bien. Y si no, nos tenemos uno al otro.

_Pero McGonagall dice __d…_

Y Snape también. Los dos dijeron que darán detenciones si encuentran a quién lo está haciendo… ilimitadas detenciones hasta que terminemos la escuela. Pero tenemos la capa de invisibilidad.

_Eso es verdad.__ ¿Dónde quieres hacer la siguiente pintada?_

Escoge tú esta vez. Yo escogí las otras veces.

…_ya sé dó__nde_

DHDHDHDH

Snape me miró curioso cuando caí dormido en Pociones. Pude sentir su mirada en mi cara, pero sólo lo miré fijamente. No me preguntará porque derramé las alas del Duendecillo Dragón por encima de la mesa.

Estoy bastante cansado, y tú también. Se nota. Tienes bolsas bajo tus ojos, tus hombros están depresivos. Pero sonríes, y haces una mueca, y eres el Niño Maravilla.

McGonagall y Snape están irritados porque los pintores asaltaron de nuevo. En eso, esta vez, hubo dos pintadas. Una en la clase de Pociones de Snape (donde nos encontramos), y otra en la clase de Transfiguración de McGonagall.

He podido oír a McGonagall examinando todo el camino desde la Sala Común de Slytherin esta mañana. Algo divertido, tengo que decir.

La de McGonagall no es tan bonita como la de la habitación de Snape. El león esta loco, y es obvio que no la hizo la misma persona.

Snape está furioso, y nunca vi a McGonagall así de enfadada, antes.

Hasta los Hufflepuff hablan ahora. Susurran, por supuesto. Hablan sobre cuán roja es la sangre, y de qué querrán decir las-pintadas-con-sangre.

Los Ravenclaws dicen que les recuerda a las importantes viejas pinturas de las cuevas que han visto en un libro que han leído recientemente. O, posiblemente, qué querrán decir el León y la Serpiente, y por supuesto, aún maravillados por quién lo hizo.

Los Slytherins están callados. Tienen un presentimiento de lo que significa. Saben que la Serpiente es el animal de nuestra casa, y no son estúpidos. Lanzan penetrantes miradas maldiciendo.

¿Los Gryffindors? También tienen algún presentimiento. Te miraron fijamente cuando dejabas tu mesa ayer, clamando que tenías entrenamientos de Quidditch. Vi a Granger fijándose en tu brazo y, como si pudiera ayudar, aún es más profundo y rojo y está allí. Ella lo sabe.

Dumbledore sonríe, lo veo. Sabe lo que está pasando.

Te enviaré una lechuza esta noche. Quiero hablar contigo.

DHDHDHDH

_¡__No es divertido!_

Claro que sí. Estoy riendo.

_Eh, __nos pasamos de la raya cuando pintamos, imbécil._

Aw. ¿Ya pasó tu hora de ir a la cama?

_¡__Cállate, no es divertido!_

Es divertido, especialmente desde que quieres pintar dos en lugar de uno… ¡En la habitación de McGonagall y Snape! Y yo _intenté_ pintar la melena del león. No es mi culpa que te cayeras dormido.

_Hmph__._

Tendrías que hacer más berrinches, te hace ver muy sexy.

_¡__No!_

Estás rojo.

_¡__No lo estoy!_

Lo sabes, es por eso que me giras la cara.

_¡__Te estoy encarando! Y no estoy rojo._

Ahora te _voy_ a poner rojo.

_¿__…Oh?_

Yeah…

_¿Cómo__ qué?_

Ven… voy a mostrártelo.

DHDHDHDH

Ha intentado hablar conmigo esta noche. Sé que me ha intentado besar, me he encerrado en mi dormitorio para mantenerla lejos. Sólo quiero que tú toques mis labios.

Creo que saben que hay un profundo y largo corte en mi brazo. Lo pienso porque saben que te miro de esa forma. Ven tu herida, y han visto la mía, a veces, me miran con miradas calculadoras, y les regreso la mirada. Son los primeros que evitan la mirada.

¿Por qué tendría que estar asustado? Sé que estarás ahí si pasa algo. ¿Por qué sé que estarás allí? Porque eres tú. Nos pertenecemos, y harías cualquier cosa por mí. Confías en mí, y me permites cortarte tu piel para dejar paso a la sangre con la que haremos una obra maestra.

Pero.

¿Estás bien?

Te ves pálido.

¿Ha pasado algo con tus compañeros? No es que me preocupe por ellos, o no.

¿Vienes a verme esta noche? No, espera, puede que no. Ve a la torre de Astronomía. Hablaremos allí.

DHDHDHDH

¿Y qué más dijo ella?

_Dijo que no__ estaba bien. Que no sabe porqué lo hago. Que no sabe porqué pierdo la sangre para dejarla en la pared. Le dije que lo hacía con un propósito… y un día, yo, con alguien yo…con mucho cuidado… les explicaré. Yo se lo explicaré a todos._

Hmm.

_Y Ron dijo__ que estaba loco. Él no sabe qué hago contigo, pero dijo que parara. Dijo que no confiaba en ti, y que eres un Slytherin, y no juegas limpio y… bien. Ya conoces a Ron. Un poco._

Si.

_Y Seamus y Dean y Neville lo saben. Me miran el brazo todo el tiempo, y… puede ver que a la hora de comer t-te miraban._

Lo sé.

_Y-y Ginny hoy lloraba porque es lista, y sabe qu__e te amo…_

…Ven, Harry. Si… vale. No podemos hacerlo más. Te estás volviendo pálido, y pienso que ya hemos usado mucha sangre.

… _Una __última vez. Hagámoslo una vez más._

No, Harry, no podemos.

_Por favor… una __última vez, y nunca más… tenemos que hacer nuestra obra maestra. ¿Por favor?_

Harry….

_¿__Por favor?_

…Vale. Pero solo una vez más. Tú eliges.

DHDHDHDH

Me miran cuando voy caminando por los pasillos. Me miran la larga, profunda, roja, incisión en mi brazo cuando camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Miran mi cara, y les miro fijamente como respuesta. Los profesores miran como me siento en mi sitio de siempre, y Crabbe y Goyle se sientan vacilantes a mi lado.

Los hufflepuff me miran fijamente. Sus bocas están abiertas, y pasmados sin poder creerlo. Sus miradas van de mi brazo a mi mejilla y les levanto mi ceja.

Los Ravenclaws están irritados. ¿Por qué? Porque ellos no supusieron que los culpables admitieran su crimen. No, porque estaba en mi cara, o en mi brazo, pero solo no lo supusieron.

Los Slytherin me miran. Sus miradas son indescriptibles, pero los miro, evidentemente. Me devuelven la mirada. No ataco, y no se ofenden, y se sientan como siempre. A mí alrededor. Pansy y Tracey y Millicent dan un rápida sonrisita, Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise me miran.

Los Gryffindors nos miran de hito en hito a los dos. Digo que hice un trabajo perfecto en la serpiente. Es larga, y se enrosca fluidamente, a punto de golpear. Pienso que se ve bonita, enroscada alrededor de tu cicatriz, por eso la pinté, en tu cara, con la yema del dedo llena de mi sangre. Es roja, y se ve viva, y el color… lo puedo ver desde donde estoy sentado.

No sé cómo queda en mi cara en el león. Está en mi mejilla, como pintura-para-dedos, solo que es tu sangre.

Todos nos miran, silencio. McGonagall tiene la boca abierta como un pez.Me pregunto si se transformará en uno. Snape me mira y… es extraño. No hay odio en su cara, no hay resentimiento, nada enfermizo.

Creo que ahora nos entienden, Harry. Entienden lo de nuestra sangre, y nos creen, que el león y la serpiente pueden vivir en armonía.

Y saben que nos amamos. Que nuestras casas interactúan, y se comunican, y se aman.

De nuestra sangre, Harry. Ellos saben que viene de nuestra sangre. De donde nuestro amor, miedo, sufrimiento, tormento y pasión, provienen.

_Gracias, por todo_, dice el León, y levantas los ojos para mirarme.

_No hay de qué_, contesta la Serpiente, y sonrío cuando te miro.

Y miro toda la habitación una última vez, _Y las cosas nunca van a ser lo mismo otra vez_.

Fin


End file.
